Falling in Love?
by TheAceOfTheGame
Summary: The guardians have graduated but there's still some big plans in store for them. Rimahiko, Amuto, Kutau Fanfic!  Mostly Rimahiko though  Rated T just in case.
1. Graduation

**Falling in Love?**

**Ch.1 Graduation**

**By: Wind Master**

**Rima's POV**

**I can't believe the years have already gone by so fast. "I'm gonna miss Seiyo academy and everybody else" "Hmm, would you miss me too" teased Nagi. "As if" "Now we'll start the graduation" announced Nikaidou. I flinched after he said that. "Rima are you nervous?" he teased. "N-No way" I stuttered. **

**Then he suddenly patted my head. "Don't worry it'll be I'll help you through the rough spots". "Now if the guardians would please present the graduating classes" said Nikaidou. "well that's our queue, come on" he said while taking me by the hand out into the crowd. I don't know why but I feel much better now that he's here. Could it be I'm falling in love with him. No way but if I do I better not hint it if not he might tease me about it.**

**After the Graduation**

**"Uh the graduation took forever" I wined. "I got an idea, How about we have a graduation party?" said Yaya excitedly. "That sounds like a great idea" said Amu. They were totally ignoring me. "Hey how 'bout we have it at your place Fujisaki-san" said Tadase. "Sure but I'm gonna have to get permission first" he answered. "Then its settled we'll have it at Nagihiko's house" Yaya said. **

**Everyone was totally making decisions without me. I felt kind of lonely. I didn't like the feeling so I ran away. I just kept running and running until I reached the royal garden were I started to cry. I cried until I started coughing because I couldn't breath through my nose. I felt like if I wasn't even a live. I felt so useless. "I wish I could've been noticed and not left out like that". Then I could see a shadow nearby. I hid underneath the table. Good thing I'm small. **

**I know it's the chapter's awfully short and it's on a cliffhanger. But well one I don't have a lot of time and two I want to see the reviews before continuing. Next Time:(Maybe)The Shadow Person. Oh and by the way this is my first fanfiction.**


	2. The Shadow

Ch. 2 The Shadow

I kept remembering images of the day I was almost kidnapped. I could see long hair my first guess was that it was a woman. Then the person came closer and it was...

Nagihiko's POV

She suddenly ran and nobody noticed over the commosion. So I told them "Hey guys I just remembered I left something in the auditorium". Then I ran back toward the school to look for her. First I went toward the auditorium where the graduation was held. "Not here" I muttered. Soon I was done through almost the whole school. There was only one place I hadn't checked. The Royal Garden. I quickly ran in case she might be in danger.  
As soon as I saw it I started to walk at a slower pace so that I could have a bit more of stealth. I heard some movement so I figured she must of heard me and thought I was dangerous. For a bit I couldn't see her. Then I thought she was awfully short so she could hid just about anywhere. I looked closer and I could see her hiding underneath the table. I approached cautiously in case she would hit me if I got to close. But instead she looked kinda of relieved.

Rima's POV

It was Nagihiko, I was so relieved. When he came up he crouched down and stuck out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Why did you suddenly run away"I heard him ask. I looked down and muttered "I felt left out". Suddenly I felt his hand on my chin and he raised it up slowly. I could see in his eyes that he was worried. (Pretend rima's a lttle taller than how she is in the anime) He then did something I wouldn't have expected he hugged me. I felt a bit hot and I realized I was actually blushing. But it only got worse when I did. He tighten his grip on me a bit. It felt good to be hugged. I could smell his hair which smelled like vanilla, my favorite. I liked being embraced by him. WHOAH WHAT AM I THINKING!!! He loosened up a bit until he finally let go. I was kind of sad he let go. I liked the feeling of being hugged I hadn't felt it in such a long time.

"Sorry" I heard him say. I wondered why and then I realized I was still blushing. "It's okay" I said still blushing a bit. "I'm sorry I worried you" I muttered. He turned and was about to start walking when I yelled "Wait". He stopped and I suddenly realized what I had just done. He turned back and I saw he took advantage of the situation. He smirked and said "Yes Rima". I looked down so that he wouldn't see me blushing. "Um...Could you...". Could you what" he said and I could tell he was enjoying this. "Could you walk me home" I suddenly said. "Fine, come on" he said. I walked up to him and he took my hand and started to run.

We kept on running till we reached the woods. "Hey um this isn't where my house is at" I told him returning to normal self. "I know but your house is too far away plus its late out" he said. "Here" he said tossing his cell phone at me. "You should call your parents and let 'em know your safe. I nodded. I dialed and the phone began to ring. "Hello" I heard my mom say. "Mom, its me Rima" I said in a small voice. "Rima, where are you" she asked. "I-I'm going to stay at a friends house" I stuttered. "Well okay I guess as long as your safe" she said a bit regretful on what she just said. "Really" I said brightening up. "Sure I'll pick you up in the morning". "Thanks mom" I said happily. "Love you". "Love you too mom".

I returned him his cell. "So what they say" he asked. "They said I could stay" I said in a small voice. "'Kay then follow me" he said. We walked into the forest. An owl hooted and I grabbed Nagihiko's arm without thinking. He looked down at me and then continued walking. When we finally reached his home which was huge. he told me "You can let go now you know" pointing to me holding his arm. I quickly let go and he opened the door.

Yay cute rimahiko moment. But still so the fanfic can keep going I'm going to try to make Nagihiko made a few hints but Rima won't know until the big hint comes in. Woops said too much. Anyway the next chapter is "His home". Stay tuned for the next chapter of. Wait know I sound like chris from TDA. Hm oh well just be patient and I'll load the next chapter hopefully this upcoming week but if I can't sorry people but I just entered middle school and its a bit hard do to the fact that I have to go basically around the whole school cause of P.E. and orchestra.


	3. His Home

Ch. 3 His Home

We went inside and it was nothing like I expected. It was based on a traditional Japanese theme. The doors opened from the sides instead of a handle. It had this warm house-loving feeling. As he took me on a tour of his house I could basically tell that this guy was rich. I mean stereo's, tons of rooms and food, consoles, computers, its like the traditional Japanese theme mattered on a small portion of the whole house!

Nagihiko's POV

The more things I showed her around the house the more she looked kind of impressed. When we finally finished the tour she didn't look like her usual self. She had a small smile on her face when the last place I took her had comedy manga. "Um Na-Fujisaki can I read some of the manga here" she said while looking down. Looks like she's got a weakness. "Hmm do you like comedy manga Rima" I teased. I could see her start to blush. She didn't answer so I said "Sure I guess". She started moving toward a specific manga I guessed was her favorite. She started reading until she suddenly character changed and said "Bala-Balance!".

Rima's POV

I started to read my favorite manga until I got to the part where it said Bala-Balance! The next thing I new I had character changed and was saying Bala-Balance. When I changed back to normal the first thing I did was head for the door. When I got it opened I started running for the next door until I was finally in a room far away from him. I think he might of said something but I was to focused on getting away. I also thought he might find me if I just left the doors opened so I closed some of them. Since I new he'd never find me I started to crying not big wails but small sobs.

Nagihiko's POV

After she said "Bala-Balance" she suddenly dashed for the door. I called after her but I guessed she didn't hear. I went toward the door she had gone through and saw she had closed the next one so I could get confused. Apparently she must've forgotten I live here so I know my way through the house better than she does. I could still hear a bit of running when it suddenly stopped then I remembered she's kinda of short so she wouldn't be able to get that far.

I must of checked about 15 rooms and still couldn't find her. My guess was that whenever she heard me coming she would dash toward the next room. But she won't get far if my calculations were correct she was heading for a dead end. Finally after running and checking a ton of rooms I finally found her. She was curled up and I could tell she had been crying. I think I saw her flinch when she saw me coming. I came toward her and wrapped my arms around her. I could tell she was shocked and was probably going to make a smart comment but right now she looked like she needed comforting.

Rima's POV

I can't believe he hugged me again. But I didn't care so much cause I felt better. Then I started to cry and couldn't believe I had broken down in front of him. I must've cried for a very long time because I could tell my eyes were puffy. I also felt like sleeping and my eyes closed. I could feel myself being carried up and the hearing of some doors closing and opening. But I still managed to fall asleep and have a nice dream.  
When I woke up I was really close to Nagihiko. At first I just went back to sleep then I noticed he was there and also noticed he was looking at me. I also noticed that I was wearing a gown. "Who changed me and why were you looking at me sleep." I said starting to blush. "Don't worry I didn't, my mom did and you look different when you sleep more… angelic." he answered. I could tell I was blushing even more.

Nagihiko's POV

"Why don't you go get dressed and have some breakfast" I asked. "Fine" she said getting up to get her clothes and change. I left the room of course cause I could tell she didn't know where the bathroom was. When she came out she was wearing a sun dress and flats. "Why are you looking at me like that" she asked. "You look different that's all" I said while turning away. After eating breakfast her mom came and she left. I felt a bit sad when she left but brushed it off. "Nagihiko" I heard coming from my blue egg. It suddenly hatched. "hey dude my name's Mir" he said. "Hi Mir" I said. "I was born from your desire to woo a certain girl" he said. "EH!" I said. "Don't try to fool me I'm your own chara I know what your feeling" he said. Dang, that's right.

Aw poor rima but at least we got to hear Nagihiko's chara say he liked someone. Anyway next chapter's called "Wounds and a Reunion of Friends".

Rima: Hope you liked it  
Nagihiko: Stay tuned  
Leila: Make sure to post comments  
All 3: Bye


	4. Wounds and a Reunion of Friends

Leila: Hey guys sorry I didn't post earlier  
Rima: Excuses  
Leila: Hey I was busy and also I changed the chapter's name it's gonna be called "Wounds and a Reunion of Friends".  
Nagihiko comes in  
Nagihiko: Am I interrupting  
Leila: Perfect timing Nagi could you please tell Rima that I was busy  
Nagihiko: Anything to get this thing started, Rima she's right, Temari would you do the honors  
Rima: Bu-  
Temari: Leila doesn't own Shugo Chara otherwise they'd be going out

Ch.4 Wounds and a Reunion of Friends

Nagihiko's POV

I had just sat down when I heard a doorbell ring. I groaned and said "coming". "Helping my mom clean" took a lot of energy because she didn't do much. She just picked up a few things then went to go "get some groceries". I shuddered at the horrific memory of seeing all those thins piled up and everything else that was scattered around. I don't know where or how my mom hid all that stuff from Rima when she came over.  
When I opened the door I was surprised to see Rima there. But I saw why she had come over. I could tell she tried to run over here. I saw bruises here and there. They didn't look like much but that's just on the outside. I could only say 3 words before she fell on top of me "Who did this?". "Minato" I called. I heard the footsteps of my butler coming toward me. "Yes si-"he saw how bad rima was hurt and I could tell that he was rushing out to get the first aid kit.

I carried her bridal style to my room and settled her down. When Minato came I took the first aid kit and said "thank you, I can handle it from here". I inspected the parts that weren't covered with her clothes to see if she had any cuts. She had a few scratches and I put some band-aids on the ones that were bleeding. I checked her pulse and put a cloth around one of her arms just in case it was broken. I then heard another knock at the door.

I opened the door and was about to say what when someone puonced on me. I stumbled back and fell. When I got up, I had my eyes closed and was rubbing the back of my head. I was about to open my eyes when they were covered by hands. I heard the person say "guess who?". I couldn't believe who it was. "l-Leila!" "Yay Nagi-kun remembers me"she said. I was about to say something when I quickly thought she could help me with trying to heal Rima. "Leila you know about medical conditions right" I asked.

Leila's POV

"Leila you know about medical conditions right?"he asked me. "Yes wh-"I didn't get to finish the sentence because I was hurriedly being taken to his room. When I got to his room I saw a small blond girl badly damaged. I could tell I had come at the right time. He asked me if I could please check her wounds for he couldn't because he was a boy. I told him I would see what I could do about her but to wait outside for now.

She had a couple of scracthes, bruises, a sprained ankle i figured from running, and a broken arm. I told him this and not to be worried. "It was a good thing you helped her a bit before I got here otherwise she could've been on a worse condition"I told him hoping he would fell a bit better knowing he helped her. "By the way Nagi who is that girl is she your girlfriend"I teased. He blushed a bright red kind of when he always saw me and I pounced on him. "o-Of course not" he stuttered and I giggled. "You can tell me you know"I reassured. "But she's not"he said. "then who is she" I asked impatiently. "Her names Rima and she's a friend of mine, she's in the guardians." he said.

"That's still around I wonder if Kukai and Tadase will be amazed to see me"I said. "Well your not gonna" "Eh, but why not"I said giving him my award winning fake tears the ones even he couldn't resist. "b-Because it wouldn't really be right to have a former member come back unannounced and there are other girls you know". "So what are they going to get jealous". "I think they might, well lets see what't you do". "Hmm, I suppose your right but still its not like I'm going to totally show off". Sides I only know all that stuff to protrect myself from getting injured and to save my friends lifes plus I don't like doing all that stuff" I explained blushing a little.

"But fine I guess if it makes you happy"I said. "But what am I going to do while your in school"I whined hoping he would let me go. "Hmm, that's right well we aren't in the royal garden all the time, I suggest you could stay there and look at everything's that's changed for now". "Yes"I said triumphantly. "Oh that's right lemme check on Rima and see how shes doing"I said. I checked to see how she was progressing and her wounds were healing pretty fast. I camw back out and told him she should regain consious in the morning and that we'd best go to sleep.

Nagihiko: You came out on your own fanfic  
Leila: Yup and also I wanted to know if anyone else wanted to be in the fanfic  
Rima: Cool and all they need to do is post here or pm you about joining right  
Leila: Of course if you could please tell me the name you want to use, the position or relation to guardians/easter, the age of the character and how you want them to be introduced.  
Nagihiko: That seems simple  
Rima: I can tell that there's gonna be some twists to the storyline  
Leila: Correct but of course in the end my likings will come out and the couples I want in this fanfic will prevail*firey aura surrounds her*  
Nagihiko and Rima: Quick Kusu-Kusu take it away  
Kusu-Kusu: Please make sure to comment and stay tuned for the next chapter of Falling in Love?  
All 3: Hey you got that from TDA  
Kusu-Kusu: *sweatdrop* Bye now  
All 3: Hey


	5. Secrets

Leila: I'm really sorry I hadn't posted any new chapter(sorry for double posting just wanted to make sure this got read and I didn't get killed)  
Nagihiko: Its okay since you were busy with school and your first concert performance  
Rima: It was pretty good considering 2 classes that never played together managed to pull it off  
Leila: Yup but still time to stop stalling and get to reading, Rhythm if you please  
Rhythm: My pleasure, Leila owns nothing if she did it be totally cool  
Nagi and Rima: *coughSuckupcough*

Ch. 5 Secrets

~Leila's POV~

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got some clothes and tiptoed to the bathroom which I had to find using a map I made a while ago. I took a shower and put on a pink long shirt with red hearts and black notes, a pair of black jeans with a dazzling star design, black flats, and a black bow to top it all of(later I would be wearing some sun glasses so 1. the guardians wouldn't spot me and 2. I'm pretty popular on TV do the fact I sing. I was about to go down stairs when a thought came to me what happens if Rima sees me. Great now I had to be sneaky in Nagi's home too but wait he only said to hide at school not at home.

I went to the kitchen to find Nagihiko making pancakes. "Good morning Leila, hungry yet?" he teased. "Maybe, what about sleeping beauty I'm guessing you must've made a couple few trips over to check up on her," I retorted. "She's fine and I did not "he said blushing a light pink. "Really, so I'm guessing it was a mouse that was moving about every 15 minutes" I said hoping I would cause him to blush even more. He did and said "Really, guess we gotta go get some mouse traps, but lets change the subject and see what we're gonna do about you". "Well I don't see why I can't show myself but I guess if it matters that much to you I won't go but what about Rima" I said giving in. "Well I guess she might be the only one that can know you're here but try not to show any of the "I can do anything talents" okay", he said sighing.

"Yes", I whispered while he was turned around. "Well I guess I better go check on Rima", I said. " 'Kay, but don't do anything reckless and try not to get lost", he said while making pancakes. "That was only one time!", I exclaimed while blushing. I trudged up the stairs and made my way over to Rima's room. I slowly and cautiously opened the door trying to make the least noise possible. She was still asleep, thank god. As I came in to inspect her injuries I noticed something shiny next to her.

It was a shugo chara egg. I knew a lot about them and I knew Nagihiko had some but never said anything about it. In fact I'm pretty sure he thinks I don't know anything about it. Thing is I spent a lot of time researching them. And in do time I learned how to conceal their presence. Since they can sense each other I didn't want many people knowing I had one so I concealed her presence. In my research I learned that if you and your shugo chara come to know each other perfectly, the shugo chara can obey you by thought. So by simply thinking or saying something a shugo chara will be able to carry put that command perfectly depending on your relationship. If you manage to make your bond with your shugo chara worse instead of better possibility is it can, A. find a new master, B. disappear , or C. turn into an X shugo chara.

It looked shiny, not to mention multi-colored. It had this weird attraction, almost like if it wanted attention. Like it needed love or more like wanted love. She must like someone but doesn't think they like her back. OH MY GOD what if its Nagihiko! Well I guess I'll find out later, right now I have to tend to her wounds. "She seemed fine and should regain conscious," I said to Nagihiko. It might be better if I don't mention it, she probably wouldn't want anyone knowing about it yet. I suddenly felt like something was watching me. Leila-chan, I feel a shugo chara presence and its none of Nagihiko's charas. Was it that shugo chara egg we saw earlier? No it doesn't have the same presence but it seems to be from the same owner.

"Eh? Kusu-Kusu," Rhythm said shocked. "What's wrong with Rima? Nagihiko?," Kusu-Kusu asked. "Leila, could you excuse me for a sec. I need to go washen up 'kay," He said sweat dropping. "Okay," I said blinking pretending to not know what was going on. As soon as he left I sighed . "That was a close one wasn't it Melody," I said. "Yes it was Leila," she replied. I sighed again. "Well better finish off the pancakes. He was too worried to finish them," I said. I finished the pancakes. Set the plates and table up. I was getting the forks when Nagihiko suddenly yelped. Then I heard what I'm guessing is Rima shout "Pervert!" " I am not!," he yelled back.

A sudden thought cam into my head, why not have fun with this situation. "Nagihiko, you said you were going to the restroom, not that you would take Rima in with you !"I yelled. "I did not!" he yelled back. "Your blushing aren't you," I said. "No!," he said apparently I hit the mark. "Whatever you say. Oh and by the way when you 2 stop flirting there's pancakes waiting for you down here," I teased. "We are NOT flirting!" Rima yelled. "Nagihiko Fujisaki you better not be laying that girl," Nagi's mom said. "MOM I AM NOT LAYING RIMA!" he yelled. I have a feeling that this stay here is gonna be a fun one, I thought.

Leila: Finally I finished  
Nagi: I can't believe you did that!  
Rima: There's no way on earth that I'm going to let that lay me!  
Nagi: Oh so now I'm a that  
Rima: You wanna make something outta this Fujisaki  
Leila: Melody now!  
Melody: Please review and wait till Leila makes a new chappie!  
Both: Bye!  
Both: Hey don't throw rocks your gonna mess up the computer


	6. Meeting

_Leila: Sup peoples_

_Rima: Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Plus Valentines Day!_

_Nagi: Well better not keep them waiting_

_Leila: Right of course_

_Charm: Leila does not own Shugo Chara_

_All: Enjoy!_

_Ch. 6 Meeting_

_Leila's POV_

_I heard some loud thumps. "Must be Nagihiko coming down. Well time for one of the best acting performances of my life," _I thought. I finished setting up the table and began to cut the pancakes into smaller pieces. I began eating when Nagihiko finally arrived. "Leila," he hissed. "Yes" I asked. "What was that?" he asked. "What?" I said. "I mean that little stunt you pulled earlier." he answered. "I have no idea what your talking about" I replied. "What!?" he asked/yelled.

"Relax, don't worry." I answered. I saw Rima smile. "You know I think we're going to be good friends." She said. I finished eating so I could escape being yelled at by Nagi. "Well I'm done so, see ya." I said while putting everything away and running. I ran to my room and locked the door. I changed into a long sleeve purple shirt with a star design, matching skirt, and flats. For accessories I put on a purple headband and necklace, then I grabbed my purse and my 3 eggs.

I looked at the 2 eggs that hadn't hatched. I sighed and put them in my pocket. So far, so good. I knew Nagi didn't like to put up much of a fight on an empty stomach. But as soon as he's full, I am so dead. I opened up the window and jumped out. "Adios, sucker" I said while smirking. I then started to run with my phone in my hands. I started looking for a specific number. _Here it is_, I thought. I pressed the talk button and I waited for _her_ to answer. "Hello?" she said. "Amai, its Leila ,I need a favor to ask of you" I answered.

Nagihiko's POV

I finished eating and was pumped. I ran to Leila's room. I tried opening the door but it was locked. Wait there's a key to this room! I ran to my room and opened a drawer where I had a key rings filled with keys. I grabbed the house one and ran back to her room. It took me about 15 keys until I finally opened up the door. ……She's gone…… Wait a minute, she's gone! Okay think if I were Leila where would I go………Amai's house! I ran back to the kitchen only this time I was panting from running around to much.

"Rima…I'm going…to go look for…Leila…I'll be back later… o…k" I said still trying to catch my breath. "Okay" She answered. I walked out and started walking toward Amai's home. *20 minutes later* I finally made it to her house, who lives on a 50-foot tall hill! I stopped at the top of the hill to take a rest. I caught my breath and knocked on the door. Amai opened the door. *5 seconds of silence* She closed the door on my face! I'm holding my nose right now. I hope Rima's al-what am I saying? "Stop. Hiding. Your. Feelings!" Mir exclaimed. "AND just where have you been?" I asked. "No where" "Kusu-Kusu" "No, Rhythm called dibs" he pouted. "So then with who were you with?" "Can't tell" "I have a feeling I'll find out soon."

Rima's POV

I looked at my new chara. She is a MEGA FLIRT!!! But kinda cute. She's got on a pink shirt with an orange skirt which is short!, a big red bow, a ton of bracelets on both arms, bunny ears, bunny tail and hoop earrings. Her egg is pink and it has hearts around it similar to Kusu-Kusu's. She says her name's Kimi. The only thing is she's gone for a period of time. I wonder where she goes to or with who?

Leila: You all know who it is

Rima: Who is it?

Nagihiko: Yeah, who?

Leila: *whispering*They're dense

Melody: *whispers back*totally

Both: What?

Leila and Melody: Nothing~

Kimi and Mir: Please R and R


	7. New charas and surprises

Leila: I am so sorry! I didn't know it came out like that! I freaking took 4eva editing it but I don't know why it came out like that! Btw I know you might be a little confused on some things its because I was first posting this in a forum so yeah.

Rima: She's not good at planning.

Leila: No I am not

Nagihiko: But she is modest

Leila: Thank you, and I promise I'll try to do better on this fanfic, someone do disclaimers!

Mir: Leila owns nothing.

Ch. 7 New charas and surprises

Nagihiko's POV

After like 15 minutes of holding my nose and pounding on the door, I asked Mir what he could do. "Well, I could trick her into opening the door or-" Mir got cut off when the door hit him too. "Oh, hi Fujisaki-san ,I heard someone talking so I came to check. Is there something you need?" Amai asked. My mouth was hanging open, she closed the door on me and she doesn't even remember. I straightened myself up and asked, "Is Leila here?" "Leila?, she just left." she answered. " WHAT?!"I exclaimed. "You can check if yo-"she started but I was already inside. After about an hour or so. "Amai, do you know where she went?" I asked. "Home" she answered. I mentally face-palmed myself. "Thanks" I started down the hill. Leila is so DEAD!

"Oh yeah by the way Mir were you just born from my feelings or for other things?" I asked. "Also from your dream to be a rockstar" he whispered. "What?!" I exclaimed. I did like guitars but I didn't know I was going to get a chara from liking them! I looked at the Mir. He had on black pants, white shirt, grey hoodie with a cross on the back, and black and white sneakers.

Leila's POV

I think Nagihiko suffered some brain damage while I left, cause he is STUPID! He just freaking passed me! I was reading the newspaper to see if my rival, Miranda Lord, or as I like to call her Hoeranda Gaylord, had gotten any buzz lately. She hasn't, woo hoo! Anyway, he must've been extremely distracted if he didn't see me. So I decided to keep walking, with the newspaper covering my face of course.

~About an hour later~

I'm in my room, apparently "grounded" 'cause I left. Oh well, I'll tease Nagihiko since his mom's not here and he and Rima are downstairs. *5 minutes later* I'M BORED! Oh I know maybe some manga will came me do- WHERE THE HECK IS MY MANGA! I am going to KILL NAGIHIKO FOR LEAVING ME WITH NO MA- Wait duh, I have a laptop just have to look for a website and HE TOOK MY LAPTOP TOO! That's it, I am not going to let Nagihiko get away with this! I got a backpack containing: lock pick in case the front and back doors are locked, balloons, confetti, streamers, a fake check for $100,000, roses, 2 spare disguises, make-up, basket filled with pastries, rope, tape, and crème kits.

I jumped out the window wearing a white shirt, pink blazer, skirt, heels, and a brunette wig. I made my way over to the front door with the check and balloons. I found an appropriate voice and rung the bell. Nagihiko answered it. "Hi, my name is Samumi Yuto, and I've come here to tell you that you've won $100,000!" I said in a high pitched voice. "Um ok, could you just wait a minute?" he asked? "Of course" I answered. HE SHUT THE DOOR ON MY FACE! Breath in, breath out. Plan B, then.

I went and got changed into an orange shirt and scarf, red skirt, red orange flats, green contacts, and a blonde wig. I was carrying the basket with pastries and roses when I heard a loud thud. I shrugged it off and knocked on the door. This time Rima opened the door. "Hi, I'm Hiyomi Sako, and I was wondering if you wanted to buy some pastries or roses?" I asked politely. "How much are the roses?" she asked. "1 for $1.50 or 3 for $3" I answered. "I'll take 6" she answered. "Ok, that'll be $6" I said with smile. She handed over the money and I gave her the roses then she closed the door on my face. Okay. I am ready to commence part 2! I changed into black pants, shirt, hoodie, sunglasses and flats. I went to the back door with the rope and tape. I opened the door with the lock pick and made my way over to Nagihiko's room. I took my manga and laptop then started to make my way over back to the back door. I had to check constantly to make sure no one knew I was out of my room.

Uh, this is so tiring! But I can't go to my room 'cause Nagihiko's guarding it! I snuck out the back door so far so good. I came back to the front of the house and made an "O" shape with the front of the rope. Then I sung it up onto balcony and began to pull myself up. Yes! I made it and with my manga and laptop. I opened the side door and quickly got in making sure I didn't leave any evidence of my plans. If your wondering about the plan then it goes like this: 1. Get Nagihiko or Rima to buy/get something from me, 2. Wait until goods are safely inside so Rima and/or Nagihiko get knocked out with sleeping gas, 3. Change into stealth clothes, 4. Enter house hold and arrive at Nagihiko's room, 5. Get manga and laptop, 6. Get out of room and get into mine, and finally 7. Clear all eviden- OMG! Rima knocked out on the floor is evidence!

This is so not good! I glanced over at the clock it's almost noon which means lunch time! Nagihiko's going to walk into the living room with a BIG surprise alright. I am so dead! Better hide my valuable thing's first though.

Rima's POV

I smelled the roses and suddenly I began to feel dizzy. I tried to walk over to the couch but I don't know if I made it or not all I know was that I had just bought roses with a sleeping gas scent.

Leila: How was that?

Rima: Why did I get knocked out?!

Leila: Because I said so

Nagihiko: She's scheming something

Leila: Hey this IS a rimahiko fanfic!

Melody: I'm just going to interrupt their conversation for a little while. This fanfic _is from a while ago so hopefully that might clear up some confusion with the talking from chapters 1-6. But still if you'd like to be in the story please tell us how you wanna be introduced, the name you will be introduced with, and other things you think Leila should know._

_Kusu-Kusu: Please review~ _


	8. Spying on Amuto

Leila: I am so freaking tired of school!

Nagihiko: She was playing MASH and she got Tadase.

Leila: That boys gonna die!

Kimi: I'm going to do disclaimers. Leila owns nothing.

Ch.8 Spying on amuto?!

Leila's POV

Okay I only have a bit of time until he goes down for whatever reason. I'm going to check the news for Hoeranda, you remember Miranda from last time right. Anyway I went to Google and- Now I don't regret doing that to Rima. Nagihiko freaking went out with Hoeranda and I'm going to stay here and make his life MISERABLE! Muahahaha! That sounded wrong. Oh well, I'm going to watch Soul Eater while I wait for Nagihiko to come in. But first I need to make a quick check. Okay I have a bat, softball, and pillow near me so I can hit Nagihiko first then ask for an explanation.

I heard some thumps going down the stairs. "What the-?!"Nagihiko yelled/asked. I hear some thumps going up the stairs. He's having trouble with the door knob. He opened it. "Leila, did you do that to Rima?" he asked in a forced calm tone. "Not really, _you_ were the cause" I said accusingly while pointing a finger at him. "What are you talking about!?" He asked. "1. You took _my_ manga, 2. You took _my_ laptop, and 3. YOU WENT OUT WITH HOERANDA GAYLORD!!!!!!!!!" I answered with tears in my eyes. "How did-" I showed him the article. "_You_ knew what _she_ did to _me_ and yet _you_ do this to _me_!" Tears were rolling down now. The next hour was a blur. All I remember was going down with my laptop and Rima yelling at Nagihiko.

I had a major headache so a few minutes after Rima started arguing with Nagihiko I collapsed. But I didn't really care, he betrayed me and that's all I need to know. For those of you who give a damn about my life this is what happened. When I was younger I used to compete in many competitions and Miranda would often steal _my_ parts to win. She'd ruin my dresses and my performances. She'd take anything that was important to me, the only thing that wasn't _was_ Nagihiko. So I left and made sure to travel _a lot _so she _wouldn't_ find me. So she found Nagihiko and now she took the last thing. I wish I could just go somewhere where I could be at peace without Hoeranda meddling with my life.

"_There is a way" _said some unknown voice. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm a mix of your 3 would be self's" she answered. "Um… okay, so can you tell me what this way is?" I asked. " I can not but I'll tell you this, a key is necessary to open to 2 locks, once they're opened and sealed together anyone outside won't be able to break the bond or in this case break into the safe." she said. "That… is a lot of information, but let me get this straight I need to hook Nagihiko up with someone that he will love/like so that I can get Miranda off my back?" I replied. "Good your learning fast" she said. "Oh no" I said. "What?" she asked. "Um… this task may be a bit harder considering I just probably messed up Nagihiko's love life unless I am extremely lucky and I need some sleeping gas and I'm going to tell Rima and Nagihiko they were just dreaming." I answered. "Good plan." she replied. "Why, thank you." I said. "Now, wake up and tell them that!" she ordered. "Yes, m'am" I replied. (A/N: Don't know how to spell it sorry.)

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing I looked around for was the roses. Where are they? There, on the table. I slowly inched toward them. Nagihiko and Rima were arguing about who knows what doing I don't care. I reached the table and snatched the roses careful not to smell them. I inched toward the couch where I was trying to get up and launch a sneak attack. "Nagihiko catch!" I threw him the roses. The idiot took the bait, he caught got too close and both of them sniffed them. They fell down on the floor, hard. "I probably should've tossed the flowers when there _wasn't_ anything on the floor." I said. "Oh well" Melody replied. "Hey lets go look in Nagihiko's room" I said. "Sure" she said.

We made our way up stairs and into his room. "Diary/Journal" we both said simultaneously. We looked for about 20 minutes until we found it. I scanned through the book. He had a record of all the guardians right now, plus friends/foes and pics of them. First things first the girls, Amu Hinamori, Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi, Yaya Yuiki, Yukairi Sanjo, and Rima Mashiro. After learning about them I looked up the boys. I finally finished reading and got up to stretch. "Let's go outside and see if we can find some of _his_ friends" I suggested. "Okay with me" Melody replied. She got back in her egg and I put her in my bag with the other 2 eggs.

I decided to check out the park first. I got an ice cream and walked around looking for them. Found one, let's see pink hair, 4 charas, and humpty lock. Yup its Amu Hinamori all right. There's someone next to her; blue hair, taller than her, Humpty Key, 1 chara. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, wonder what their doing together. It's spying time. I watched as they browsed around at the stands and fooled around. I'm guessing their a couple. Okay so one girl's down, which means it can only be 1 of 3 girls, not including Yukairi cause she's old. "Well since we don't have anything to do, how about we keep spying only this time we video tape them?" I asked. "Fine by me but we need to get home _before_ Nagihiko and Rima wake up" Melody answered. "Okay!" I replied. I pulled out my mini camcorder from my bag. I have it for emergencies, aka a chance to ruin Miranda's life.

Okay so I filmed them sharing an ice cream cone. Ikuto buying Amu a necklace and bracelet. Both of them in the tea cups, whirling around; also splashing each other with fountain water. Both sitting in a bench saying how come they _couldn't_ let themselves get seen by someone, too late for that _now_. They went on the Ferris wheel so I had to character transform in order to film them. When they got to the top was when they finally kissed! Oh my god and I got it in tape! Talk about major black mail. It's about to be 9 pm so I left. When I got back Nagihiko and Rima were barely gaining conscious.

"Why are you two on the floor?" I asked. "I don't know I just woke up and I was on the floor," Nagihiko answered. "Weird." I said. Their stomachs growled. "Well you two should get something to eat before going to sleep. I'll be in my room if you need me." I replied. I walked to my room and lay down on my bed. "So only 3 girls huh" I said softly. I got up and got ready for bed, this was going to be one _long_ summer.

Leila: I am so sorry I didn't get to post this earlier. My laptop caught viruses.

Nagihiko: I heard you've got a concert plus TAKS coming up.

Leila: Gee thanks for reminding me. Anyway I might be extremely busy so updating could be a pain.

Rima: Weren't you gonna ask them something?

Leila: Oh yeah, if you think I should make a second story rimahiko story then reply.

Ikuto: Please R/R.


	9. The Reason

Leila: Only a one more week until I need to take the TAKS and a few till I have to be in a contest.

Nagihiko: Must be awfully tiring having to study and practice the violin.

Rima: We are sorry that Leila seems extremely marry sueish but she doesn't do everything.

Leila: Yeah she just knows the basics sides in this chap we will discuss why she is marry sueish

Rima: We are sorry we haven't posted recently we've got our hands full with projects and homework and practice.

Nagihiko: So sit back and enjoy the fanfic

Ikuto: Leila doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Ch. 9 The Reason

Leila's POV

Lately I've been thinking of two things. Who to set Nagi up with and wondering how does it feel like to learn all the things I know. I know the second thing might sound weird but I didn't really _choose_ to be this way it happened when I was young around 5 or so.

~Flashback~

I'm running after a ball when suddenly I hit the floor. Nothing's in my way it just happened. It's almost like if I tripped over air but only later did I find out what happened. After the fall I went inside to play when I tripped again. It kept happening until I became dizzy and soon after unconscious. The next part I wasn't awake but Nagihiko told me what happened.

I was taken to the hospital because I wouldn't wake up. Doctor's where coming in and out looking at X-rays and other stuff none could find anything until a man with blond hair came in. He said I was suffering some kind of energy stroke. Apparently some kind of X-energy might've hit me when I first fell down. Now I know that an x-egg had drained my powers and a bit of its energy had been absorbed into my body which it tried to repel but didn't work.

He said there was a kind of surgery that could save my life but had many side effects. The main one being I wouldn't be able to learn much because I'd know it do to the surgery. So I grew up knowing many things and being used by many people to get answers right or 100's and stuff like that. So I tribute my life to stuff I didn't know and used the knowledge I already had to know it. So it wasn't much fun learning from mistakes or anything like that.

I tried my best not to answer all the questions asked but my test scores didn't help. I was bullied a lot and called a smarty pants and a know-it-all. It was hard not to run away but it all had to do with the accident. I asked my parents if we could move to the U.S. for a while then maybe come back later. They agreed probably figuring out it had to do with the accident. It was easier over there since I wasn't from there I was able to actually learn English so I wasn't called a smarty pants.

When I got older around 10 or so the idea of going back was in my head but I didn't want to go just yet. Finally when I was 12 I decided that most people would have a bit more of the knowledge I had so we came back. Months later I came to visit Nagihiko and the story unraveled as so.

~End of Flashback~

Well now that I've remembered that big chunk of my childhood it's time to fix Nagihiko's. Now Then if I've heard right the last Jack, Kairi Sanjou, has come back so maybe he'll take one of the girl's out. Oh wait I got it, Utau should be easy to find in the internet! I turned on my laptop, went to Google and searched Utau Hoshina up. Okay so I scrolled down about a ton of facts until I got to what I was looking for. She's going out with… Kukai Souma! Didn't really expect that to happen but oh well that just means we have 1 more couple and 1 less girl.

Great so now I have to keep in mind Yaya Yuiki and Rima. Hopefully nothing gets messed up between Rima and Nagi or I'll have to buy more sleeping gas. _Crack_. What's that noise? _Crack_. It's really annoying. _Open_. I whirled around there standing in front of me was my second chara. "Nice to meet you, my name is Charm" she said with a smile. "Uh… nice to meet you?" I said with uncertainty in my voice.

Leila: So… I have a new chara

Ikuto: Touchy background by the way

Leila: Yeah I know

Ikuto: You really should get to the whole Rimahiko concept you know

Leila: If I do it'll be boring

Ikuto: I guess

Leila: So am I going to be talking to you only know or what

Ikuto: Yeah I guess

Amu: We are sorry we couldn't update earlier but please review


	10. X Eggs

Leila: Real quick someone say disclaimers! I will explain my absence later!

Ikuto: Leila does not own Shugo Chara.

Ch.10 X-Eggs

~Leila's POV~

I walked over to her and reached out my hand. She floated on top of it. "Okay so you're my new chara?" I asked.

"Yup, I have to deal with your personal emotions and what not," she answered.

"I see, so then I'm going to expect a lot of people staring at me for being able to change moods so fast aren't I?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Okay, then," I replied.

I went over to where Melody was and she just nodded telling me that she had heard and she understood. The air grew kinda tense as I looked at them. They just stared at each other. I think they might be looking each other over for some stupid contest like 'Leila likes me better' or 'I'm more useful to Leila than you'll ever be'. I took a deep breath and was about to tell warn them not to when the door knocked. I grabbed them both and stuffed them under my pillow.

"C-come in!" I responded. The door opened and Nagihiko's head popped in.

"Leila, I have to go to a meeting so I'll be back later there's food in the fridge and Rima's going to be staying here too in case you need anything," he responded. I saw his left brow twitch a little. He's lying. I centered my senses on finding anything suspicious around the house.

I sensed X-Egg energy, so that's what it was, he needs to go purify and return them to their owner's body. "Yeah sure go," I answered.

"Okay, then see ya." He left and closed the door behind him. I heard thumping down the stairs. I sighed once I knew he was gone. I removed my pillow from its place and checked to see if my charas were still alive. They were still looking at each other in a disapproving way. Yup, their good. I walked over to my window and saw Nagihiko jumping off buildings heading towards the park.

I looked back at my charas. "Okay, so who wants to see if we can go see the guardians in action?" I asked.

They both raised up their hands. "Me!" they both exclaimed.

"Ok, but since we'll have to go character changed, why don't we try it Charm?" I responded. Charm's face lit up while Melody's saddened. "Don't worry Mel you'll get your turn," I reassured. She looked a bit happier then. "You ready Charm?" She nodded. "My own heart, Unlock!"

Soon I was in a silver dress that reached up to my knees and silver pumps to match it. Plus, a color changing 4-point star on my platinum headband and platinum fingerless gloves. I grabbed my purse in which Melody went into. I opened up my window and jumped out. I landed on my feet and kept jumping; my clothes changing into athletic like colors such as royal blue and purple. I arrived at the park and the guardian's were all there except for the queen.

I got on top of a tree and watched them battle the X-Eggs. Looks like they've been practicing, they were trying to get all of them together so I'm guessing it must've been a bit hard. I noticed something quick though Tadase was getting a little close to Amu considering she was going out with Tsukiyomi. Unless, she hasn't told anybody. Oooh, she's going to be in big trouble. I looked at the guardians in pure amusement. All of them apparently had bad coordination. Amu missed her chance at least 3 times and Yaya tripped at least 4 times.

I sighed. I got up and asked Charm, "What powers do I have?"

"You can control everyone's emotions/actions," she replied.

"Perfect."

"Change of Heart!" We both yelled. My body dropped down the tree but it barely got caught on a branch. My mind was now inside or Amu's body. I flexed my muscles a bit and jumped up to dodge an X-Egg attack. I got out Amu's heart rod. "Spiral Heart!" The heart rod swirled around the eggs incasing them in a round glittery circle. I made my hands into a heart-shape and thrust them out while saying, "Negative Heart. Lock On. Open Heart!"

The eggs were soon purified and left to go back to their respective owners. I got out of Amu's body and back into mine. I unhooked myself from the branch and dropped down the last few feet to the floor. I stood up, brushed myself off and switched Charanari's from Harmony Feelings to Harmony Song. I began to jump back to the house. I was there in about 5 minutes and in my room with my normal clothes and no one noticed I was gone. I sat there reading when a knock came to the door. Nagihiko's head popped in.

"So were you good and didn't cause the police to come and fine us?" he teased.

"Yes father," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Good. Oh by the way lunch will be ready in about 20 min. so make sure you come down in time."

"Yeah, okay."

And with that he left me to do whatever I needed to do. I sighed. Some people are just _way_ to trusting. Another knock came at the door. I looked at the clock. It's only been 5 min. I wonder who it could be? "Come in," I responded.

A blonde head came in. I was extremely surprised I never thought Rima would come in to my room! She eyed me suspiciously and closed the door behind her. "Just where were you this morning?"

Snap! She noticed! "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You were gone earlier today. So, where were you?" she asked.

"In the park," I replied.

"That's were-"

"Nagihiko was yes I'm very aware of that," I said cutting her off.

"How long have you-"

"Known? A very long time. Actually I've got an egg too, 3 to be exact," I said showing her my eggs.

"Does he know?"

"Nope."

"Last question, why aren't you in the guardians?" she asked.

"I was before I moved away, but now Nagihiko said not to show myself to them."

"I see so you're just planning on sitting back all relaxed while we do work?"

"Probably not, I saved you meaning that Nagihiko owes me a favor so I'll just use it against him some day."

"That's very mischievous of you."

"Yeah well it's either that or have an event in which I meet either Tadase or Kukai. Now, which one seems more possible to happen?" I responded.

"True, so I'm guessing I'll be seeing your charanari sometime soon?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

She sighed, opened the door and exited out. Well as long she doesn't tell Nagihiko I'll be fine. Anyway it looks like I still have 2 girls and I need to find them quick before something bad happens.

~In Tadase's house~

"She's here isn't she," the blonde boy spoke into the phone.

"Looks like it Tadase," the brunette boy answered.

"Well we still need to confirm it, Kukai," Tadase said.

"More work just great," Kukai said sarcastically.

Tadase rolled his eyes. "Either way she's an essential part of the team we're talking about the girl who first charanaried!"

"Yeah, okay so she was the humpty lock's owner before Amu big wup."

"It is a big deal! Anyway the girl shows promise and will be a big help in destroying Easter plus letting me conquer Amu's heart before Ikuto does!" Tadase responded.

Leila: Hey peoples look I am really sorry I have not updated in an enormous time.

Ikuto: Apparently she's got her schedule booked for the summer and finding time to type will be hard.

Leila: What he said. Anyway I will try to update more if I can so just wait a while and I'll get the 11 chap up okay.

Ikuto: Please review.


	11. Guardian Meeting

Ikuto: Leila owns nothing!

Ch.11 Guardian Meeting

~Leila's POV~

Achooo! "Uh! I hate sneezing!" I feel like if someone's talking 'bout me. Okay so I don't know how much longer I'll have to stay "undercover" but still Easter was in my life once and I don't really feel like getting involved in it _ever_! I started pacing around the room. Okay so Yaya and Rima, I have a feeling it'll probably Rima in the end but still. Either way, Rima's a little on the down side about trusting Nagihiko. Think, what is the perfect way to get a girl to love a guy? Crepes at the new café downtown! Next problem, how do I get them down there without breaking the don't let anyone see you thing? Well, it is only a café I mean what could go wrong?

~At Café~

I looked at the two fighting over which crepe was better. "No vanilla's better!" Rima exclaimed.

"What! Chocolate is so much better!" Nagihiko yelled.

This went on for a while with Rim backing up vanilla and Nagihiko backing up chocolate. I sat there munching on my strawberry crepe. Man do these two look like a married couple or what? After, finishing my crepe I had an idea. I looked at their crepes and sure enough they both had bites in them. Now I just need to wait until they put them down. They put them down. Okay well that was quick. While they were bickering I slowly switched their crepes so as to not draw their attention. I took a sip from my coffee, decaf of course. They sat back down not looking at each other and away from their crepes so when they picked them up to eat they were _extremely _surprised.

I sat there looking at them. Nothing. Nothing! They weren't doing anything but blushing! These two are so freaking confusing! They began eating again. I blinked again and again. A smile crept to my face; they still had each other's crepes. I sat there amused with my accomplishment. I took another sip of my coffee and got up. "Okay well I'm going to go check the rest of the park out I'll see you guys when you're done." I left and walked around for awhile. Then suddenly I felt this weird feeling as if someone was watching me. I started to walk faster when I heard a few leaves crunch, that's when I broke out into a run.

Since the park was connected it didn't take long to find some people. But still I didn't really trust anyone at the moment so I hurried back to the café. I made it there at top speed as soon as there were no more people around. I found Nagihiko and Rima just about to leave. I was panting by then. "Hey, are you ok?" Nagihiko asked worried.

"No, I'm fine if you… count running from… people who might have… been stalking me!" I said in a loud whisper filled with pants.

"Are you sure you were being followed?" Rima asked.

"Oh I don't know because… really it's not that hard… to hear leaves crunching… near you every time you take a step!"

"Just asking," she responded.

"Can we please go home now?"

"Yeah, okay." Nagihiko answered.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Hopefully the stalkers wouldn't follow me home. We began walking back home listening for any person's footsteps behind us. But you really should've seen us, one time we heard a footstep and nearly jumped on an old lady! We were really on alert.

~At Home~

When we made it to Fujisaki manor, Nagihiko told the guards to be on alert in case anyone suspicious came by. "Catch 'em first then ask for names got it." Was what Nagihiko had told them in case they saw anyone. It made me feel safe knowing the guards were gonna protect me even though I was only scared because there were too many people there so I couldn't transform and kick whoever's butt was following me.

At night, I put a few traps that would wake me in case someone was in my room. There was laser beams (its the ones that are always in those spy movies were if you touch the ground you set off an alarm), strings with bells, cameras. For protection I had bats, squirt able cheese, pepper spray, knives, artillery and ammo, etc stashed under my bed and since my bed isn't completely against the wall I can just reach in and see what I get. Oh and I had also already warned everyone in the household not to mention put up a sign only people from the meeting we had would know.

When, I got into bed I checked to see if everything was setup before going to sleep. Once, everything was checked for I drifted off to sleep.

~Midnight~

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ I opened up my eyes a little. "Shhh!" A voice whispered. "Are you trying to wake her up?"

"No! But I doubt whispering will let her drift back to it!" The questioned man replied.

Great, my stalkers are idiots. I moved my arm slowly towards the floor. I pressed a button before getting something though. An alarm went off. Oh_, so that's_ what my big red button did. The stalkers let out a small shriek and hurried to my bed. One of them grabbed me around the waist and picked me up.

Before he could hoist me up properly I elbowed him in the stomach and tripped the other. I heard footsteps coming and got back on the bed. The door opened and hit the guys in the face. "Leila are you alright?" Nagihiko asked. I nodded and pointed towards the two guys next to the door almost unconscious. "Tadase! Kukai!" Nagihiko exclaimed. I turned the light on and there was indeed a blonde and brunette in my room.

"I hope you have a good explanation for being in my room," I told them.

They both gulped. "W-well, you see-"

I cut him off, "If this is about Hinamori, Utau, and Easter you can expect to be in a whole lot of trouble for trespassing." They both gulped. They're so gullible. I got up and pressed a button hidden behind one of my poster boards. The "alarms" went into slots in the wall.

"Uhhh," Nagihiko said pointing towards one of the slots.

"Don't ask," I replied. "Anyway, what should we do we the twin dopes?"

"Good question, how about we interrogate them, then get Rima to torture them."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied. Me and Nagihiko each took one of the guys and went to the mansion's interrogation room. Yeah, apparently when Nagihiko's mom thinks Nagihiko did something bad she brings him here. Anyway, we cuffed them with some spare cuffs we found laying around and began working on how they got into my room.

"Alright, so how'd you get in?" Nagihiko asked.

Tadase motioned towards his pocket. I turned around and rolled my eyes. I sighed. God this is the bad thing about having charas when others don't know. I took a deep breath and turned back around. I found Nagihiko almost strangling Kukai. "Uh, what he say?" I asked.

Nagihiko blushed and turned away. "That what did I use to get you in my house," he answered. I noticed his right foot twitch.

I narrowed my eyes on both of them. "That's the cleaner way I'm guessing the word's hot and babe were used accompanied by the mention of you doing me right."

"Yeah, pretty much," Kukai answered.

"I'm going out for some air," I said. I left the room and instead of going outside I went to the work-out room. I put on some gloves and started punching the punching bag. Man, do guys irk me! I feel like killing them from time to time. Why do they _have_ to be so immature? I gave the bag one last punch before taking the gloves off and putting them were they belonged. The door opened and surprisingly Rima was there.

"Nagihiko got worried 'cause you hadn't come back," she explained. "I figured you must've gone here instead of outside since Kukai can be a real mouthful."

"You can say that again."

"So you wanna know more about me or charas?" I asked.

"Both but for now I think I'll go with you."

"Not much but okay, I was born in January 1st and when I was 5 I had an accident that changed who I was to be. I've got 3 charas but only 2 have hatched. Oh and I'm Nagihiko's cousin."

"Are you serious? You're his cousin?"

"Why so surprised?"

She looked away. "I thought you were his best friend or girl… friend," she answered.

I smiled. "Nah, but I'm interested in who he'll pick. I think I know who but still you never know."

"Hey by any chance could you tell me who you think might have a shot?"

"Curious to know if you have competition?" I said with a smirk.

"N-no! I was just wondering because of one of my friends!"

"It's not Hinamori."

She sighed. I raised an eyebrow. Hmm, looks like I've got some work to do about these two and their feelings. It was my turn to sigh. "Tomorrow I'll tell you about charas but right now we need to go tie the idiots up so we can finish the interrogation tomorrow." I got up and went to the door. We both went to the interrogation room. Its like Nagihiko had read my mind 'cause he was already tying up the guys. "I see its time to go to sleep and Kukai's still alive… barely." I smiled at that.

"Told you she's just to much like you dude," Kukai told Nagihiko causing Nagihiko to tighten the ropes. Then, Rima smiled. Kukai looked scared. "Its like I'm in a parallel universe were Nagihiko is rubbing off on other girls not to mention having them over at his house!" Kukai exclaimed. Nagihiko tighten the ropes even more.

"I suggest not tightening them unless you want him to lose his hands," I said.

"She's got a point," Rima agreed.

Everyone looked at us. "What?" we both said.

"You two actually like each other?" they asked astonished.

"Yeah, why?" we answered.

"Well you don't look like you could get along."

"Don't make us lock you in here."

They shut up with that comment. We rolled our eyes and left to go to sleep.

Leila: 'Ello peoples!

Ikuto: You should be reading you know.

Leila: Sorry guys but I need to read if I want money this summer!

Ikuto: So uploading will come at some point.

Leila: I'll try my best.

Ikuto: Please review!


	12. Rima's Feelings

Leila: I own nothing!

Ch. 12 Rima's Feelings

I woke up this morning to the sound of people yelling. I changed into a purple blouse and a pair of jeans and some flats. I walked down the stairs to find the source of the problem. I somehow got sucked into the whole mess unfortunately though. Apparently Kukai was being an idiot and threatening to sue if we didn't let him go but we (Nagihiko, Rima and I) won when we told him we could counter sue for trespassing and trying to kidnap me.

I don't know what goes through that guy's head since he should've known we could do that. Anyway moving on now, it's now noon and we're still questioning them because they keep answering at the same time so we can't hear either of them. In the end, we separated them and got both of their stories. Of course Kukai kept babbling about how come they were abducted and mind controlled; so we went with Tadase's story of them wanting to stop Easter and have help with their love lives. And this is the answer I gave them, "I am not going to participate in any scheme produced by you two!"

And this is their answer, "Why not?"

"Because your plans never work!" was my following reply.

"You're so mean!"

"Not really I'm just speaking the truth."

"Yeah well the truth hurts you know!"

"That's just the way life works so deal with it!" At this point I was getting tired of their whining so I left matters to Nagihiko again and went to get something to eat. I found Rima in the kitchen counter nibbling on a piece of bread. "Hey, so have you been thinking about who _is_ Nagihiko's ideal girl?" I asked her.

She blushed. "Of course not!" was her reply.

"Just kidding." I grabbed a pair of bread and put it in the toaster. "So what have you been thinking 'bout?" I got some butter and a knife and waited for the bread.

"What you told me yesterday about yourself."

The bread popped out and I took it out of the slots. "You must mean the whole changing my life accident right?" I said while spreading the butter on.

"Yeah, so what _did_ happen?"

"Nothing much, other than surgery and me having to leave the country because of its side effects."

Her mouth hung open. "Are you serious? You call that nothing!"

"Yeah I've been in worse conditions," I replied.

"You live a pretty messed up life."

"Yes I do but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Why not?"

"Because then I wouldn't be where I am now."

"You mean pretty, smart, and dangerous right," she answered.

"Yeah pretty much."

"You know I think this whole friendship thing could really work out."

"So do I."

But the peace was broken when Kukai came squirming down the stairs because he was still tied up. We both glared at him. He sweat dropped. "Just passing by," he said. He started moving as fast as he could but Nagihiko soon came down to retrieve him and all was peaceful yet again.

"So you wanna hear about charas now or later?" I asked.

"Now."

"Okay well let's start with why I haven't told Nagihiko yet. The main reason is he thinks I'm helpless but can make extremely dangerous plans when bored."

"Well he's definitely wrong about that. What about when you got your charas?" she asked.

"I got them when I was in America and watching shows like American Idol. Also, you know how come Shugo charas turn into X charas when you doubt yourself well there's other things that can happen to them see if you manage to make your bond with your shugo chara worsen it can, A. find a new master or B. disappear."

"What happens if you make it so that you two are so in sync you basically now what their thinking?" she questioned.

"If that happens then your chara(s) can unlock special abilities depending how good your relationship with each other is."

"Is that why Kusu-Kusu or any other chara here couldn't sense yours?"

"Yup," I answered.

"Wow you guys must be in perfect sync!"

"Well when you've got my kind time on your side _anything_ is possible." I sighed. "Well enough of talking about me it's time we had a girl-to-Leila talk."

"What do you-"

I cut her off with a wave of my hand and dragged her to my room. I locked the door and made sure no one could hear us talking. "Alright its time you told me what you think about Nagihiko."

She blushed. "W-well there's not much he's a cross-dresser who's got too many things on his mind."

"Uh huh." I was jotting down notes on a piece of paper. "Please do continue." I pressed the record button on the recorder behind my back.

"Um, he's nice _sometimes _he can also be a jerk from time to time. He's extremely smart and sometimes funny." Her voice softened on the last sentence.

"Okay but what _feelings_ do _you_ have towards _him_?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess I like him a little," she said barely above a whisper.

"A LITTLE! Girl are you messing with me! I can tell what you're thinking! I just want you to admit it!"

"W-what-"

"See _this_ is why it's called a girl-to-Leila talk. I know _what_ you're thinking _and_ feeling but I want to admit it!" I replied.

"But why!"

"So then you don't kid yourself girl! You need to be able to sort out your feelings and admit them," I told her.

She blinked. "I-I guess your right I didn't really ever think about it that way before."

"See now you know your feelings and I want you to tell and show them before something happens and you miss your chance!"

"But you said someone had a chance at being his girl," she said softly.

"Yeah, you!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah now go! I don't want something to happen while we're talking in here and you miss your chance!" I told her.

"R-right!" she began heading towards the door.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Let me go first and then you can go."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just in case you can never be too sure."

We headed down the stairs and saw some light coming from kitchen. I stuck my head out from the corner where we were hiding and saw the most horrible thing in my life! Nagihiko was with- Wait no time to focus on that Rima's still here. "Uh, I think we should head back to my room."

"Why?"

"Uh, well we still need to wait for Nagihiko to finish getting rid of Kukai and Tadase, yeah that's it."

"Well if you say so."

"Good now let's go." I quickly grabbed her wrist and ran back towards my room. He's gonna pay for this big time! How dare he! To think he'd actually let her kiss him! I am going to have to knock a lot of sense into that boy! I need to make a mental note of slapping that girl too! When we made it to my room I locked the door.

~Nagihiko's POV~

_Ding Dong. _"Well boys looks like you two can take a break while I go get the door." I said.

"Finally!" they both said with joy.

I rolled my eyes. I walked out of the weights room and towards the front door. (It's near the kitchen btw) I opened the door and there was-

Leila: Alright I think that's good enough.

Ikuto: Welcome back from your vacation!

Leila: Thanks! Sorry I didn't update sooner though I had a bad case of writers block and all this last week I was in vacation.

Ikuto: Did you bring me something?

Leila: Huh? Oh yeah. *gives him big present*

Ikuto: Woohoo!

Leila: Oh and who do you guys think the mystery girl should be? I'm stumped in who it should be.

Ikuto: Please review!


	13. Nagihiko kissed who?

Leila: Woo! 13th chapter!

Ikuto: What's so great about it?

Leila: You'll see ;)

Ikuto: Leila doesn't own anything.

Ch. 13-Nagihiko kissed who!

~Nagihiko's POV~

My god! I've just been kissed by Sayaa! Oh my god! I have to get to a bathroom before I puke on the floor and my mom kills me! I ran out of the room as fast as I could and slammed the door to the bathroom behind me. I then proceeded to barf like I've never barfed before. I must have been there for a good hour or two. I walked over to the faucet and rinsed my mouth multiple times before brushing my teeth and using mouth wash. I heard a knocking at the door. "Who is it?" Please not Leila or Rima. Please not-

"It's Leila."

Luck is so not on my side today. I finished rinsing my mouth and walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah?" I asked. If she saw me I'm so dead.

"Can I talk to you outside you know in _private_?"

Snap! She saw… "Oh okay." I walked with her outside to the backyard garden. Once we were inside the flower maze part of the garden she stopped and faced me.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Kiss you know who?"

"I DID NOT! SHE FORCED ME! IT WAS A FREAKING AMBUSH!" I yelled. Okay so I snapped before she did.

I think I saw a vein throb on her forehead. "Look what I wanna know is why didn't you push her off or snap at her other than just standing there like an idiot!" she yelled.

"I was too shocked! Didn't I just say it was an ambush?"

"Aren't you supposed to _check_ who it is before opening a door?"

"I forgot!"

She sighed. "Your hopeless you know." She turned left and picked a red rose. "Not to mention extremely lucky," she murmured.

"Why?"

"Cause Rima didn't see."

I found myself sighing a sigh of relief. Then I gulped. "A-are you going to tell her… about this?" I asked while looking down at my feet.

"No, unless you start going around kissing girls randomly on your own free will," she teased.

"Of course I'm not! Besides usually when a guy goes to the bathroom to clean their mouth after a kiss is because they didn't like it!"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Rrreally?" she purred. "So if you kissed Rima would you clean your mouth?" she said while twirling the rose.

I felt the color in my face leave. Why was she asking this question? "W-why do you w-want to know?" Oh great so now I'm stuttering. Well I suppose its normal considering I have a massive crush on Rima.

"I'm just curious is all."

I looked down. "N-no." I muttered.

Her face light up. "Thanks!" She skipped back into the house.

My mouth dropped. Wha-what just happened? I've got a bad feeling in my stomach. I should really watch what I say in front of that girl. I sighed and followed after her. I only stopped to pick up a yellow rose though.

~Rima's POV~

I wonder why Leila wanted me to go back into her room so badly though. It seems like she wanted me here for more than just to make sure my confession went with only the slightest of pain. I sighed. Waiting for her to come back is soooo boringgggg. Ugh, why does checking up on Nagihiko take so much time? I wonder if maybe something bad happened. Nah, its just Kukai and Tadase.

~10 minutes later~

I was sitting in Leila's bed waiting for her to come back. I then quickly sat up. What happened to Kimi and Kusu-Kusu? I haven't seen them in ages! I don't even think they're in my room anymore! Let's see someplace no one would think of searching. Leila's closet. I got off the bed and carefully walked over to her walk-in closet. I opened it up and started looking through her clothes.

Why is it so hard to find 2 freaking charas? I growled lightly. Those two definitely weren't making it easy for me. I started searching through her boots. The minute I picked up a pair of boots and put them back down the closet suddenly extended. Her closet went from normal closet space to out of this world celeb closet space!

I walked in and started looking around. I went in a little deep and found a food court! Wait are those tea cups flying? I got a little closer and saw the outlines of small people. Well it looks like I found my charas. I was about to go and get them when I noticed they weren't alone. They were with Rhythm and another boy chara. I wonder who's that is. I looked around for Temari but didn't see her. She must've wanted to give them some space.

Well at least their love lives are okay unlike mine which is clearly messed up! I walked out of the closet and it automatically closed behind me. I walked over to Leila's bed. The instant I sat down the door opened. Leila was panting. She must've ran from the interrogation room, it's pretty far actually. "Nagihiko is… almost… done with… the two of them," she said panting in between every handful of words.

I blinked. Oh right! She went to go look at how Nagihiko was doing! I was so busy thinking about my chara's crushes that I completely forgot I was waiting for the thumbs up to go and confess. I faked a smile. "Okay."

She blinked. "Well while we're waiting how about you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Oh um, okay, well I have both my parents but…" I trailed off.

"Don't worry I know what happened between you and your father _that_ day."

"I see, well my parents also fight a lot about safety and stuff... But enough about my parents, I'm the Queen's Chair in the guardians and I've got two charas-" I put my hand over my mouth. I forgot no one knows about Kimi!

She tilted her head a bit but then got the message. She laughed so then it was my turn to tilt my head in confusion. "You haven't told anyone about your 2nd chara yet right? Well I've never really been much of a snitch so I won't tell anyone." She then smiled.

A small smile appeared in my face. I think I can trust _her_ more than Nagihiko or anyone else at this point. "Thanks." I remembered I was telling her about me so I got back to explaining. "Anyway, their names are Kusu-Kusu and Kimi, Kusu-Kusu was born from my love of comedy and I'm not sure what Kimi was born from though…" I trailed off thinking about all the reasonable possibilities Kimi could have been born from.

"Well I'd say its about time we get this show on the road and get you to confess," she said.

"A-are you sure?" I don't think I'm that ready after all I mean what if he doesn't like me back!

"I am absolutely positive! Now lets go!" She grabbed my hand and ran out of her room dragging me behind her. We were going down the stairs pretty fast actually I wonder how come we haven't fallen yet. Oh well its better not to fall and have Nagihiko worried over our safety and whatever. I mentally faced-palmed myself, I totally forgot to go get Kusu-Kusu and Kimi! Oh now what am I going to do I don't think I might be able to do it without them rooting for me! While I was busy thinking about myself, Leila was almost to the room the boys were at.

~Nagihiko's POV~

"SO are you guys going to leave and not bother us or are you going to keep insisting that Leila should help you?" I asked the two boys in front of me.

"We'll never give up!" they both said in unison.

I shook my head. "Look Kukai you're doing great with Utau, Tadase you know Amu likes Ikuto better and if you didn't then you know now so just go away! Oh and about Easter I'm sure Leila would very much appreciate if you never said that name in front of her." I informed the two worn out dolts in front of me.

"WHAT!" Tadase yelled already in tears.

"Really I'm doing great with Utau?"

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them outside the house. I left them on the floor and walked back into my house. They got up and followed me but I closed the door on their faces before they got in. "OW!" both of them yelled in unison. I walked back to the interrogation room. I went inside and started to clean up the mess the other two had created when they ate lunch. I had forgotten to give them breakfast and they were starving.

Once I finished, I heard a lot of thudding like if someone was coming down the stairs. I washed my hands and sat down on one of the chairs. Most likely its Leila or Rima wanting to know if the other left already and if they had finally given up. The thudding became footsteps and I could hear voices but couldn't quite make out what whoever was talking was saying. The door opened and Rima was pushed by a pair of hands so that I could only see her and not the other person. Rima was trying to get out but she was pushed inside and the door closed.

I just sat there and blinked. "Rima is there something you needed?"

"A-actually I need to talk to you about something," she said looking down at her feet. Did she just stutter? It was kinda cute actually.

"Okay what about?"

"Um, what do you think about… me?" she said blushing.

"As what exactly?"

"I don't really know just in general I guess."

I pondered this for a bit. She's asking what do I think about her. Just what do I think of her? Wait I got it! "I think… you're a very smart girl who has many different personalities," I said while smiling. Her blush deepened.

"You think I'm… smart?" she said.

"Of course! Not to mention talented and well um beautiful," I whispered the last part hoping she would and wouldn't hear it. She blushed harder.

"N-Nagihiko?"

"Yeah?

"Do you like me?" she asked.

I blinked. "Of course we wouldn't be talking if I didn't like you," I said while smiling. Don't tell me she's going to ask if I LIKE-like her.

"No I mean do you like-like me?"

Luck is not on my side. What should I do! I mentally slapped myself. Come on man! You've gone up against Easter and dressed up as a girl! I've got nothing lose anyway! I stood up from my chair then walked towards her. When I reached her I said, "I don't like you." I saw tears started forming in her eyes. I pulled her closer to me. I cupped her chin with my hand and made her look at me. "I don't like you because I love you." I leaned down and my lips met hers.

Leila: Yay! I made them kiss!

Rima and Nagihiko: *Blush ten shades of red*

Ikuto: YES! Amu likes me better!

Tadase: WHY GOD WHY!

Leila: *Puts on voice changer*'Cause I don't like you!

Tadase: I've made God made at me! I'm going to go pray like now!

Ikuto: *Rolls eyes* Review!


	14. Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of its characters only my OC's.

Key:

"Normal talk"

_Thoughts_

Ch.14-Girlfriend and Boyfriend?

~Nagihiko's POV~

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just kissed Rima and she totally didn't hit me or break away or anything! As a matter of fact I think she's actually enjoying this. I hope she is cause I know I sure am! Unfortunately, we had to let go soon because of air loss. "T-that…was…t-the best…feeling…I've…ever k-known," I said in between breaths.

She nodded looking pretty exhausted herself. Though her eyes were a little glazed over and she was smiling like an idiot she looked pretty cute with her hair messed up and her red cheeks. I snapped back to reality once I noticed what I had just done. She didn't do anything when I kissed her so does that mean? "Rima, why did you ask if I liked you?"

She blinked and tilted her head. Damn she's hot! "Huh, oh yeah cause…cause I think you're…cute," she replied looking down while blushing.

I wrapped my arms around her again and hugged her close to me. I never want this moment to end. "So does this mean were together now?"

"Really, can we?" she said looking up at me excitingly.

I chuckled. "Sure." Rima smiled widely.

"Yes! Uh I mean achoo!" someone said from behind the door.

"Leila!" we both yelled.

Silence was heard until we heard her run up the stairs so that we wouldn't see her. We both sighed and held hands as we opened the door and walked up the stairs. When we got to the living room I saw my mom and Leila sitting in the couch sipping tea like if they had been there for a long time now. Wait my mom! "Mom!"

"Yes, d-darling?" she asked.

"You were down there too weren't you?"

"Of course not sweetie I wouldn't want to go and meddle in other people's business."

"You were so there," I replied.

"Alright fine we both were."

"Knew it."

"Hey, we brought you two together don't you forget that!" Leila exclaimed.

"That is true, either way I guess now we don't have to explain it to them right, Nagi?" Rima said in this cute little soft voice.

"I suppose so, alright you two aren't in any trouble," I responded.

"Yay!" they both exclaimed. I sighed.

"Okay well now that we brought you together, I must be on my way back to school in America," Leila said getting up from her place at the couch. "It was a pleasure seeing you again auntie, Nagihiko I expect you to take good care of her and of Rima."

Rima and I were shocked. "H-how can you say it so casually?" I said, my voice quivering.

"You should've known that I wouldn't be staying that long here."

I realized she was right. Her parents were both in America and she couldn't just leave them. She was just here for a vacation and to look down memory lane, she was never going to stay. "You still could've told us before that you were going to leave," I replied while looking down.

"If I had then you never would've gotten together."

"Your right I would've been too busy enjoying your last few days here instead of connecting with Rima." I gave Rima's hand a little squeeze and looked at her.

"I hope you're planning on emailing us at least every month," Rima responded.

Leila smiled. "Of course I plan to!" she exclaimed. "Now cheer up, I'll come visit you love birds during long vacations so that I won't be in trouble with the school board for being absent!"

"You really know how to make a sad moment a semi-happy one," my mom said.

"Thank you very much, auntie," she replied. "Now I must leave, see you all on the next break!" she said skipping to the door. Her bags were unfortunately already there so there was no way to stop her. She got one of her bags then turned around and looked at us. She smiled and waved before taking one of the rolling luggage bag's with her, one of our butlers taking the rest. She put the luggage she had with her away then got in the limo. The limo was now completely full with all of her stuff and as we watched it take off from the door I could've sworn I had seen her get out her cell, smiling as a tear flowed down her cheek.

~Rima's POV~

I had tears in my eyes because of this sad moment. I admit I don't want her to leave I mean she helped me out and I didn't even get to repay the favor. But I guess it's sort of like a momma bird leaving her kids behind to learn how to live by themselves. I hugged Nagi and smiled a sad smile. "Come on I'm pretty sure she wouldn't us to be sad right now, let's go back inside and eat the lunch she prepared for us," I told him.

"She prepared lunch?" he asked.

His mom laughed. "More like a picnic!" She turned to us and said, "Well I'll leave you two to eat, right now I need to do something more important plus I already ate."

Nagihiko nodded. "If you say so," he replied. His mother left the room and ascended the stairs to what I believe is her room. I walked over to the table and sat down. In front of me was a vast array of food from vegetable soup to teriyaki to blueberry cheesecake. Nagihiko got us some glasses and poured some of the lemonade she made. We ate in silence for a while until I spoke up.

"Nagihiko, are we going to tell the guardians about us being a couple?" I asked.

"That's a good question, but I think what we should do to have a little fun with them is not say that we're going out but drop hints until someone figures it out."

"Not bad," I said contemplating it, "but then wouldn't we have to act like if we still hated each other?"

"Not necessarily, I mean we could act as friends who after time have gotten a bit too friendly since nobody will probably guess until we've dropped big hints."

"You're right, but can I have one last kiss before we start this whole charade?" I asked using m nobody will probably guess until we've dropped big hints."

"You're right, but can I have one last kiss before we start this whole charade?" I asked using my best puppy dog eyes to fool him.

"Alright."

Just as our lips were about to touch we heard a door slam opened and we quickly straightened ourselves so they wouldn't know we were about to kiss.

"Thank you for helping me pick up my fork Fujisaki," I said.

"No problem, Mashiro." It stung to be called by my last name when we were going out but since I agreed to do this I had to stick by it, either way if no one noticed we were an item I'd still get to kiss Nagi and say we were going out.

"Awww, I thought Rima-chi and Nagi were finally friends!" Yaya whined.

I scoffed. "Yeah like that'll ever happen."

"Is there a reason why you came here Yaya?" Nagi asked.

"We need your help with setting Amu up with Ikuto!" she exclaimed.

"On the contrary Yaya-san, I believe she should be with Tadase-san," Kairi said walking next to her.

"If we help you will you please shut up?" I replied. Yaya nodded hastily. "Alright." I stood up and put my now empty plate away. "I'm with Yaya on this."

"What?" Nagihiko exclaimed. "It's so obvious she'll be more happier with Tadase!"

"HA! Like that'll ever happen she's so into Ikuto that she hardly pays attention to Ikuto anymore," I said matter-of-factly.

"In your dreams everyday Tadase tells her he loves her and I haven't heard her say to stop yet."

"Yeah well Ikuto likes her for who she is not for her Character Transformation!"

Nagihiko was getting really mad by now. "Kairi, let's go hook Amu and Tadase up!"

I scoffed. "Not if we have something to say about it, come on Yaya!"

I grabbed Yaya's hand while Nagi got Kairi's arm and made a dash towards Amu's house. We got there before they did and stormed right in uninvited. Luckily, Amu's parents weren't there so we were able to run up the flight of stairs quickly. We heard a couple of moans when we got close to the door and smirked. It _has_ to be Ikuto in there! We pressed our ears up against the door to make sure it wasn't Tadase in there.

We then heard Amu moan followed by her saying, "That's not fair Ami why do I have to dress up in these clothes!"

"And us too!" Amu's four charas agreed.

Yaya and I sweat dropped. "Well it looks like Ikuto's not in there," I whispered.

"Yeah, wait!" she whispered loudly.

"Shh!" I told her before I went back to hearing through the door.

"Can I ask a question?" a deep voice asked. Definitely, Ikuto.

"Yes?" Ami asked sweetly.

"Why am I a prince?"

"Because Amu's the pwincess!" She exclaimed.

We giggled quietly.

"Really?" Ikuto replied.

"Hey, put me down!" Amu yelled. Ami and the charas started giggling but were then silenced by what was most likely Amu's glare. Yaya and I both punched the air in victory. _Now all we have to do is keep Nagihiko and Kairi away from here._

"Come on Yaya we need to make sure those two idiots don't come and mess this up," I said. She nodded. We stealthily went down the stairs and out the front door. We sighed in relief once we got outside. "I think we make a pretty good team don't you?" I asked Yaya. Who again nodded in agreement. "Okay, now I think if we run away from here when Nagihiko and Kairi spot us we might be able to lure them into following us."

"Okay!"

We walked so that we were right outside Amu's gate when we heard footsteps. "Run!" I exclaimed. We both ran as fast as we could without stopping. I looked back and sure enough both Nagi and Kairi were chasing us. "Split up!" Yaya nodded and headed right while I headed left.

~Nagihiko's POV~

_They're splitting up! _"Kairi, you go after Yaya and I'll go after Rima!" I said already heading towards where Rima was running. He nodded and ran the opposite way. _There must be some reason they suddenly started running when they heard us coming instead of going in! _Soon we were at the park and Rima crawled into some bushes much to my dismay. _Curse her tininess!_ I got down on all fours and began to crawl through bushes. I heard a loud cracking noise followed by a squeak. "Rima!" I yelled out. I picked up the pace and soon came to where she was. I looked down at a hole. _No way, she couldn't have fallen down that could she? _I sighed. _Well here goes nothing._ I started to crawl towards it when I slipped and fell right in.

Thump! "Ow!" I exclaimed. I got up and rubbed my bottom. "Rima, are you… down… here?" I said taking in my surroundings for the first time. I was in a big room with furniture that was smaller than me. _I swear I've seen this before somewhere but where._ "Hey, anyone here!" I asked.

"Stop your yapping I'm trying to sleep!" someone said.

"Who said that?"

"Down here!"

I looked down and noticed the doorknob was talking to me. "I must've hit my head pretty hard if a doorknob's talking to me," I replied.

It scoffed. "I am 100% real, buddy boy!"

_I can't believe I'm going to do this but I have to. _"Hey, have you seen a petite, blond girl?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I sighed. "It's really important that I find her, please I have to."

It seemed to ponder it. "I don't think your getting her back, boy," it tried to explain.

"Why not?"

"Because she's been mistaken for Alice and unless you can prove she's not Alice I'm afraid you're not leaving with her anytime soon, boy."

_Oh. My. God. I'm in Alice in Wonderland! No wonder this felt so familiar. _"Wait, where am I supposed to find Alice then?"

"Simple just go to England through me and convince her to fall down through this hole and into Wonderland again."

My mouth dropped open. "You want me to what!"

Leila: Yes I finally posted again!

Nagihiko: You took forever.

Leila: At least I updated!

Rima: She's right this is a total and complete miracle.

Leila: I'll try harder next time!

Nagi and Rima: Rate and review!


End file.
